Perfection
by delightisadream
Summary: ONE-SHOT SONG-FIC. Mia Black has fallen for Daniel Miller hard, and it's quite obvious that his girlfriend Emma Alonso has a thing for Jax Novoa, but paradise is far, far away for everyone. Especially Mia as she explores her feelings. Song: Paperweight by Bella Thorne


**I got this idea in one day, after watching the 'New Year, New Foes' commercial for season 3 on the Nickelodeon website. I am totally obsessed with that promo, and this song, plus Mia at the moment, so this idea was born. If you can't tell, I ship Dia already. JEMMA FOR LIFE! I mean, seriously, Mia isn't the Chosen One so she can give up her powers for Daniel, no problem! Emma _is _the Chosen One, therefore she can't, and dating Jax will put the Witches' Council at peace. Jax loves Emma, meanwhile Daniel LIKES her. Mia would be so much better for Daniel, jus tlike Jax is the perfect match for Emma. Come ON, Demma! Both of you can be happy with different people! Catha, please!**

* * *

><p><em>Cuz you got my heart<em>

_Weighted down_

_Like a paperweight_

_Li-like a paperweight_

_Li-like a paperweight_

_I sat inside, that restaurant_

_All by myself_

_I thought you'd come_

_I couldn't hide behind my darkest shades_

Mia Black sat alone, tapping her fingers against the hard table. She glanced around the room, scanning for a familiar tall boy – but nothing came into sight except the clock. 9:52 PM.

They were supposed to meet at eight.

Mia's eyes cast downward as she sighed. She knew he was still dating Emma Alonso (not for long, if she or Jax Novoa had anything to say about it), but Daniel Miller was her partner at work. They were both lifeguards, so couldn't they just _hang out_ and _be friends_? It wasn't like Emma was the only one jealous.

Besides, Mia had told Daniel she just wanted to _talk._ About The Beachside 7 and how to alternate between their shifts and stations. And she really meant it, but thinking about how easily they joked around and were so comfortable with one another, she already knew that wasn't the only thing they'd talk about.

The way she imagined it was that they would chat a bit about work, order food in the midst of that, then hang out and walk around the neighborhood the rest of the night.

But for that to work, then he would have to actually _show up._

_And all the people _

_Walking by_

_Were staring at_

_The lonely one_

_And wondering _

_Who made her cry that way_

She swiped her finger beneath her eyes and tried to smile at the two small children who passed by her with their mom. But when the little girl turned to her mother and said too loudly, "Mommy, why is she sad?" Mia felt like curling up into a ball.

_My heart is black and blue_

_I don't want no one but you_

_No one but you_

_(You)_

_Oh_

_No one but you_

_(You)_

_Oh_

Everyone who met her thought she was as tough as stone. Other people – only one person – could tell that there was something else behind her brave eyes: fear.

Fear of rejection.

Fear of discovery.

Fear of failure.

And fear of heartbreak.

But it just wasn't fair. How come Emma got to be the Chosen One when she didn't even care enough about her powers? She never practiced them, at least not so much that Mia could tell. _I mean, _accidentally_ freezing time? What kind of Chosen One does that?_

Then again, Emma was risking everything to be with Daniel. "If I was her," Mia whispered to herself, trying to bring back her hatred instead of the sadness that had overcome her lately. She sighed and shut her eyes, feeling a tear slide down her cheek. _I'd do the same thing._

_Kiss me like you do_

_(You do)_

_Oh_

_Kiss me like you do_

_(You do)_

_Oh_

She shook her head, thinking back to one of the first time she had interacted with Daniel.

She'd cast a spell on herself to make it look like she was drowning. When Daniel pulled her out of the water, she could still breathe, but that spell really did work. He had leant down and technically kissed her, since her lungs were working.

She almost smiled at the memory.

_Cuz you've got my heart_

_Weighted down_

_Like a paperweight_

Another memory came rushing back, stronger than the others because it was recent.

Mia had stood in the shadows just feet away from Emma. Emma's back was to her as she hurriedly talked to Jax, glancing around as if Daniel could pop out from anywhere.

Which he did. Just behind Mia.

Daniel had grabbed her arm and held her back just as she took a step forward. "Don't," he whispered.

"Why not?" Mia asked in the same hushed tone. She was ready to do something horrible to Emma, but Daniel apparently thought it was because she was talking to Jax.

"Because, I . . ." Daniel sighed and looked away, but when he looked up he was genuine. "You're better than that. You can do so much more than get mad over the little things," he replied, locking eyes with her.

He had stopped her from continuing on with the next phase of her plan. She had easily stepped back and let Daniel lead her away from Jemma. She just as easily could have frozen him and messed with Emma like she planned to, but he had stopped her.

No one was able to stop her.

_And I'm a fool_

_I love the one_

_The one that I should hate_

Mia really should have hated him.

In all honesty, he was merely a dent in her plan. He was dating Emma, plus Jax was everywhere, and Andi came over all the time, so the Chosen One was never alone. Mia could have gotten rid of him whenever she wanted to.

But something held her back.

The witch had never experienced love, therefore all the emotions that coursed through her being was new. She had never felt like a drum was pounding inside her body before, but when Daniel came around, it was all she could do not to explode.

_You got my heart_

_Weighted down_

_Like a paperweight_

_Li-like a paperweight_

_Li-like a paperweight_

_I really thought_

_That your goodbye_

_Was only just_

_Goodbye for now_

_But you're not here_

_I guess the joke's on me_

One word echoed through her head: goodbye.

That was the last thing Daniel had said to her. Well, he had said bye, but same difference.

_"Daniel! We need to hurry up!" Emma had yelled to her boyfriend, motioning towards her car. Mia hadn't noticed it at the time, but something in her eyes wasn't at peace._

_ "I'm coming!" Daniel had hollered back then turned to look at Mia._

_ Mia had glanced between the two but shook her head. _The weirdness in this town never ceases to surprise me,_ she remembered thinking. "You're still meeting me at The 7 to talk about our jobs at work, right?"_

_ Daniel's eyes had darted back in the direction of his girlfriend quickly, but he nodded. "Yeah, sure." He took off running towards Emma. "Bye!"_

_ Mia had waved, eyebrows scrunched up. "Bye!"_

But maybe hello could never be.

_Tried so hard_

_To walk away but_

_I can barely_

_Turn around_

_This sidewalk feels like quicksand_

_Underneath my feet_

After the first week of seeing Daniel and playing around with him during their shifts as lifeguards, Mia had firmly told herself that this was wrong. She was there to initiate Emma's downfall, not fall for her boyfriend.

But then the gears started turning in her head and she thought, _Wouldn't it be even better if Emma gets stabbed in the back by her own boyfriend for me?_

Just as quickly as the thought had come to her she shoved it away. No, she wouldn't do that to Daniel.

However, it didn't occur to her that the reason she didn't want to was far more terrifying than anything else she had planned.

_My heart is black and blue_

Mia covered her face, refraining from crying as long as she could.

Then the restaurant started playing John Legend's 'All of Me', and Mia lost it.

She snatched up her purse and her phone off the table and hightailed it out of there.

_I don't want no one but you_

_No one but you_

_(You)_

_Oh_

_No one but you_

_(You)_

_Oh_

Exactly fifteen other males had shown interest in Mia since the first day she had shown up at Iridium High. _Fifteen._

Yet she only truly cared about one.

_Kiss me like you do_

_(You do)_

_Oh_

_Kiss me like you do_

_(You do)_

_Oh_

The women's restroom should have been an oasis. After all, no men were permitted. But the song was playing in there, too.

Mia sobbed and leaned against a wall roughly, not caring if someone came in. The pain of when Emma had grabbed Daniel by the collar and kissed him on the lips on the beach came back. It stung.

A lot.

_Cuz you got my heart_

_Weighted down_

_Like a paperweight_

_And I'm a fool_

_I love the one_

_The one that I should hate_

_You got my heart_

_Weighted down_

_Like a paperweight_

_Li-like a paperweight_

_Li-like a paperweight_

_Why can't I let me let go?_

_Oh_

_(Kiss me like you do)_

_Why can't I let me let go?_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Why can't I let me let go?_

_(Kiss me like you do)_

_Why can't I let me let go?_

She couldn't help it. She had come to Miami with one intention and she was going to leave with another.

It wasn't even like Daniel had done anything that had drawn her to him. It was simply looks at first: _He got a haircut_, she could tell. _He looks cute in his lifeguard uniform_, she noted. _He's enthusiastic,_ she would remember.

_He should be with me,_ she couldn't forget.

_Cuz you've got my heart_

_Weighted down_

_Like a paperweight_

_And I'm a fool_

_I love the one_

_The one that I should hate_

_Got my heart_

_Weighted down_

_Like a paperweight_

_Li-like a paperweight_

_Li-like a paperweight_

_(No one but you)_

_Got my heart_

_Weighted down _

_(Oh)_

_Like a paperweight_

_(No one but you)_

_And I'm a fool_

_I love the one_

_(Oh)_

_The one that I should hate_

_(Kiss me like you do)_

_Got my heart_

_Weighted down_

_(Oh)_

_Like a paperweight_

_(Kiss me like you do)_

_Li-like a paperweight_

_(Oh)_

_Li-like a paperweight_

Mia choked back her tears as she stood up and walked over to the mirror. Her makeup wasn't just smudged; it was running down her face, almost nothing in its rightful place.

She lifted a finger and wordlessly cast a spell, once again looking perfect.

_Perfect._

How overrated.

* * *

><p><strong>Come on. You know you want to review. ;)<strong>


End file.
